Opération Sérpendor
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: [ONESHOT] Votre vie amoureuse est un désastre? Super Siri et super Sévy sont là pour vous! Leur nouvelle mission, réussir à caser leurs insupportables filleuls…[fic cadeau pour Mekoret]


**Opération Serpendor**

Titre : Opération Serpendor

Auteurs : Liz-chan, Momo-chan, maman Bobu, Mayon, bébé Juju et Fanny. (vi ça fait beaucoup mais c'est parce que tu le vaux bien ;)

Disclaimer : ah non J.K. Rowling ne veut toujours pas changer son testament pour nous léguer Ryry et compagnie… L'espoir fait vivre! Haha!

Rating : M, attention mes petits choux, scène sexuellement explicite entre membres de la gente masculine!

Résumé : ONESHOT Votre vie amoureuse est un désastre? Super Siri et super Sévy sont là pour vous!! Leur nouvelle mission, réussir à caser leurs insupportables filleuls…fic cadeau pour Mekoret

Note des auteuses : joyeux nanniversaire Mekoret!!! On espère que ça te plaira, en tout cas on s'est bien marrées à l'écrire!

OoOoOoO

Bonne Lecture :

OoOoOoO

Sirius lisait tranquillement un roman, assis dans un fauteuil près de l'imposante cheminée du square Grimmauld. Le doux crépitement du feu fut interrompu par quelqu'un fracassant la porte d'entrée. La haute stature de Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, ex-Mangemort et espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, se découpait dans l'ombre de la porte.

Il retira ses lourdes robes d'un geste sec. Toute son attitude révélait sa colère. Pire, il était furieux ! Sirius le regarda s'approcher

« Plus jamais! » retentit la voix grave du maître de potions.

Il soupira, un air las se peignit sur ses traits, remplaçant le regard furieux. Sirius attendit. Il savait qu'il fallait mieux attendre qu'il parle de lui-même. Il s'assit plus confortablement, attendant que son compagnon déballe tout.

« Draco a un nouveau petit ami.

- Oh!

- Encore un de ces joueurs de Quidditch… Tout dans les muscles et un vide intersidéral entre les deux yeux. Malgré son aspect prometteur, ce nouveau « beau-filleul » pourrait faire concurrence à un véracrasse analphabète. »

Nouveau silence fatigué.

Il reprit.

« Cette soirée me fait presque regretter d'avoir accepté de m'occuper de ce gosse…

- Oh Sev ça ne devait pas être si horrible que cela ! Laisse-le faire ses preuves, ce pauvre garçon, lui dit Sirius amusé. Laisse lui le bénéfice du doute au moins ! Il n'est peut-être pas aussi terrible que les autres !

- Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître Sirius, Si ! Pire ! Et le niveau n'était pourtant pas bien élevé crois-moi ! Se lamenta encore Severus. Comment Draco, qui est pourtant un garçon intelligent en temps normal, se débrouille-t-il pour débusquer les pires détritus de l'espèce humaine ? Ça me dépasse ! Je ne supporterais pas une fois de plus de rencontrer un de ces abrutis finis qu'il semble prendre plaisir à fréquenter !

- Tu exagères toujours Sev ! Pauvre Draco ! Tenta de compatir Sirius mais il était maintenant franchement hilare. Regarde, moi avec Harry je fais des efforts ! Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours ! Harry est peut-être très doué pour éliminer les mages noirs mégalomanes et tarés, mais il n'est pas une lumière quand il s'agit de vivre une relation saine et équilibrée. Il doit avoir un don pour s'embarquer dans des histoires avec les mecs les plus compliqués qui existent ! Il ne se tourne jamais vers ceux qui seraient susceptibles, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de lui convenir.

Il serait bien mieux avec un mec au caractère bien trempé qui n'hésiterait pas à le remettre à sa place de temps en temps. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il aille au contraire se jeter dans les bras de mecs qui embrassent le sol devant lui avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment un héros et qui finissent par le laisser tomber en lui brisant le cœur.

C'est un garçon plus comme ton cher filleul qu'il faudrait pour Harry plutôt qu'une de ces larves. Lui au moins a du répondant ! Finit par conclure Sirius.

- Ouais, approuva Severus. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Du « répondant » … ou un sale caractère ! Cela dépend de comment on considère les choses ! Mais en tout cas Sirius, bien que tu saches tout le bien que je pense de ton filleul je dois bien avouer que je serais presque prêt à sauter au plafond si Draco me présentait un homme comme lui au lieu des ses habituels minets !

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Sirius à cette remarque ! Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ! C'était pourtant si simple !

- Sev, commença-t-il tout excité par sa trouvaille, j'ai une idée !

Son compagnon ne cacha pas son inquiétude à l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle ! Ce n'était généralement pas bon signe. Mais il laissa son compagnon continuer, lui laissant le bénéfice du doute, et surtout, curieux de voir ce qu'avait encore inventé l'homme de sa vie.

- On n'a qu'à faire en sorte de mettre Harry et Draco ensemble ! Finit par s'exclamer l'ancien Gryffondor fier de lui.

OoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius, ayant finit par convaincre Severus, mettait en place la première phase de leur plan pour tenter de mettre leurs deux filleuls ensemble. Il l'avait nommé l'opération Serpendor, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Severus, mais il n'en tenait pas compte, trop heureux d'avoir eu une idée aussi brillante.

C'est pourquoi il était tout excité quand il vit Harry sortir de la cheminée. Le plan était enfin en marche, tout allait pouvoir se mettre en place. Il tenta d'effacer son sourire jubilatoire pour accueillir son filleul.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Donne moi ta veste je vais aller la ranger, l'accueillit son parrain. Installe toi. Sev est dans la cuisine il est en train de préparer son fameux velouté d'asperge, alors ne lui en veux pas de ne pas t'accueillir. Tu sais comment il est quand il cuisine lui rappela Sirius amusé.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Sirius. Le rassura Harry. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui ! Moins je le vois mieux je me porte ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux supporter de vivre avec lui ? S'interrogea-t-il ! Ça fait partie des choses qui resteront toujours un mystère pour moi je pense !

- Oui je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas plus que nécessaire tout les deux, et crois bien que je le regrette. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de remettre ça sur le tapis je pense. J'apprécie que vous fassiez tous les deux de gros efforts, et je t'en remercie Harry.

Mais parle moi plutôt de toi, changea-t-il de sujet. Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui acquiesça Harry. Comme d'habitude, la routine.

Il avait dit cela avec une pointe de mélancolie. Il faut dire que sa vie n'avait rien de bien exaltant. Depuis qu'il avait tué Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom, on ne peut pas dire que Harry avait vécu des moments inoubliable.

Il avait passé un an à l'hôpital, presque coupé du monde, mais il avait tenu le coup grâce au docteur Shepherd. C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait compris qu'il était homosexuel et il l'avait aimé terriblement. Il avait eu le cœur brisé quand le jeune médecin avait fini par se lasser de lui.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait passé ses ASPICS, tout seul, ses amis les avaient déjà passés l'année précédente. Les ASPICS en poche, il s'était rendu compte qu'aucune profession ne l'attirait vraiment.

Et puis de toute façon il toucherait une rente à vie pour le grand service rendu à la communauté sorcière.

Il avait passé près d'un an, désoeuvré, enchaînant les histoires d'amour désastreuses, le blessant un peu plus chaque fois. Puis il avait accepté l'offre d'Hermione, lui permettant de travailler dans la petite librairie qu'elle tenait. Depuis, il allait mieux, et n'avait plus succombé aux charmes d'un beau jeune homme.

Il était heureux, entouré de ses amis et de son parrain, même s'il le voyait moins depuis qu'il s'était entiché de Severus Snape.

Harry discuta quelques instants avant de remarquer qu'il y avait un quatrième couvert dressé sur la table.

- Vous attendez une autre personne ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Sirius, gêné, redoutant la réaction de son filleul quand il apprendrait que Draco allait passer la soirée avec eux, ne savait que répondre à Harry. Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire, car à peine ce dernier avait-il posé sa question que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Harry, s'il te plait, tu peux ouvrir ? Lui demanda Sirius, redoutant néanmoins sa réaction.

Harry s'exécuta, curieux de voir qui pouvait bien être cet invité mystère. Mais il déchanta vite quand la porte laissa apparaître le visage de Draco Malfoy. Furieux, il referma brusquement la porte et se tourna vers son parrain :

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Sirius ? Hurla-t-il. Ne me dis dit pas que c'est LUI qui va manger avec nous ce soir ? Je veux bien supporter Snape pour toi, mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon non plus. Je ne supporte pas ce type ! Je refuse de manger en face de ce cancrelat !

- Oh Harry s'il te plait ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu peux bien faire ça une fois, pour moi ? Et puis tu n'auras qu'à te mettre à côté, ironisa son parrain en ouvrant la porte de nouveau pour faire entrer un Draco désormais bien énervé lui aussi.

Ignorant les regards noirs que les deux jeunes gens lui lançaient, il les fit passer à table, et leur proposa un apéritif. Il les servit et Severus ayant enfin fait son apparition, ils purent commencer la soirée qui ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Décidément, Merlin ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Il avait pourtant défié à plusieurs reprises son destin. Dire qu'il avait même renié sa famille et ses traditions !

Il avait refusé de devenir Mangemort et avait dû s'exiler pour échapper aux foudres de son père. Grâce à sa mère, paix à son âme, il avait pu avoir accès à l'argent de sa famille et financer l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ça avait dû rendre son père vert de rage, encore maintenant, il se félicitait, rien que pour ça il avait eu raison de le faire. Et puis ça lui avait permis de garder son patrimoine. Dans sa grande clémence, la justice ne le lui avait pas confisqué après la guerre…

C'était d'ailleurs bien la seule chose que la guerre ne lui avait pas prise, et après avoir fait fructifier son patrimoine, il en vivait, le gérant le mieux possible, examinant les flux des cours des différentes sociétés dont il était actionnaire.

Oh oui, il était un brillant jeune homme riche et beau mais au niveau de sa vie sociale, il n'en menait pas large…

Son meilleur ami Blaise était mort pendant la guerre. Il ne lui restait que son parrain et les innombrables corps musclés avec lesquels il était sorti. Oh il ne pouvait même pas les associer avec des êtres humains car qui dit être humain dit cerveau, et ils en étaient complètement dépourvus…

Severus lui avait fait une de ces scènes la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en si « bonne » compagnie ! Mais bon, au moins, il avait un certain « amusement » quand il était avec eux, ce n'était pas comme maintenant ou il en était réduit à faire son introspection tellement il s'emmerdait…

Le silence qui régnait dans le salon commençait à devenir pesant. Les regards, que se lançaient Harry et Draco, étaient dignes de ceux que l'on voyait dans les duels des Westerns moldus.

Heureusement, leurs baguettes étaient restées dans le vestibule avec le reste des affaires, car ils ne semblaient pas loin de vouloir en venir aux mains. Le scénario que Sirius avait craint se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son but était de les réunir pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, et non de déclencher une tuerie.

Il affichait un sourire de circonstance pour essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère mais rien n'y faisait et ils restaient là, à se regarder en chiens de faïence, comme prêts à s'entre-tuer.

Il regarda alors Severus, désarmé.

Celui-ci soupira, lui accorda son regard ''je te l'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée'' mais finit par s'exclamer d'une voix plutôt maladroite :

« Et si nous passions à table ? J'ai fait ma spécialité, le velouté d'asperges. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Pendant que tous s'installaient à la table, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'est celui des chaises. On avait l'impression qu'un sort avait été jeté pour renforcer davantage l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce.

Severus arriva alors dans la salle, portant fièrement une soupière pleine de son fameux veloutée. Il avait mis son tablier, un cadeau de Sirius de dernier Noël, où l'on pouvait voir un homme en string avec une toque de cuisinier, et portait un torchon sur son épaule, tel un serveur, pour essayer de tirer un sourire à leurs deux invités. Ce n'était pourtant pas à son habitude, loin de là, de faire le clown, mais pour le bien de Draco, il s'était forcé. Mais pas un éclat de rire ne retentit.

Pendant la dégustation de l'entrée, le silence pesant ne fut pas rompu. Draco apparaissait impassible sur sa chaise, aussi droit qu'une asperge, tandis qu'Harry commençait à bouillir et à devenir rouge, la colère de s'être fait avoir commençant à l'échauffer.

« Severus, veux-tu baisser le sort de chauffage s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression que nos invités ont chaud.

- Mais, il n'est pas allumé…

Sirius, mal à l'aise, changea de sujet et reprit :

- Au fait Draco, comment ça va ? Severus m'a dit que tu as rencontré le grand amour ? demanda-t-il en ignorant le regard noir que lui jetait ce dernier.

- Non ! Répondit Draco d'un ton glacial. Je ne dirais pas que ce soit le grand amour !

Severus, voyant que la situation risquait de s'empirer, relaya son compagnon dans la série des questions.

- Et toi, Harry, le travail chez Granger se passe bien ? Les affaires fonctionnent pour le mieux ?

- Oui, répondit – il, sans plus développer.

Severus et Sirius enchaînaient les questions les unes après les autres, tels des commissaires avec des suspects, mais ils se heurtaient sans cesse à des oui et des non, et ces monosyllabes n'aidaient guère à entretenir une discussion agréable. On avait l'impression que les deux invités jouaient à celui qui craquerait le premier. Qui allait enfin réussir à faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds ?

- Severus, s'il te plait, tu peux venir m'aider à apporter le plat suivant ? Demanda Sirius mettant ainsi fin à ce semblant de dialogue.

Sirius croisa alors le regard de Draco et le trouva chargé de haine

Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, il se rendit compte que sa soirée arrangée s'annonçait mal, visiblement Draco se retenait d'étriper Harry. Il aurait voulu que sa maîtrise de lui soit plutôt utilisée pour retenir ses pulsions sexuelles envers Harry. Mais, bon c'était un début, Draco voulait quand même lui sauter dessus ! Tenta-t-il de positiver. Ça allait être plus dur encore que ce qu'il pensait !

Severus regarda Sirius perplexe et lui lança, tout en découpant la dinde :

Bravo pour ton plan miracle _mon amour_, une vraie réussite ! Je me demande bien lequel des deux va tuer l'autre en premier ? On lance les paris ? Au moins, cette soirée pourra nous servir à quelque chose car elle se transforme en lutte acharnée !

- Ne dis pas ça, Sev ! Ils ont juste besoin de faire plus ample connaissance… Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, dit-il peu convaincu.

- Et ben, bien qu'on soit des sorciers, ce que tu attends ne me semble pas être dans nos cordes. C'est un miracle que tu espères là !

Sur ces mots, ils rejoignirent leurs invités.

- Qui veut de la dinde ? Demanda Sirius aussi joyeusement que possible rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé dans la salle à manger.

- Pas la peine, j'en suis dégoûté, j'en ai déjà une devant moi, dit Harry d'un ton méprisant en désignant Draco

Le regard gris ciel d'orage de ce dernier s'assombrit davantage.

- Au moins, Elle a le mérite d'être de bonne qualité, cette _dinde_. Ce n'est pas le cas de celle d'en face, répliqua-t-il en fixant le Survivant dédaigneusement.

- J'en suis pas si sûr que ça, car elle a l'air aussi verte que ces petits pois. Ne serait-elle pas en train de pourrir ! dit Harry en référence à Draco qui devenait vert de rage.

- La pourriture c'est toi ! Rien qu'à te regarder Potter j'ai envie de vomir ! Par cette phrase, les insultes devinrent plus explicites.

- Je préfère être une pourriture que d'être une petite traînée comme toi Malfoy.

A cette insulte, les mots devinrent plus durs. La politesse et la tentative de courtoisie avaient définitivement disparu.

- Comment oses-tu ! Je ne te permets pas de me traiter de traînée ! Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es jaloux de te retrouver toujours seul au pieu ! Moi, je peux au moins me vanter d'être en charmante compagnie ! Toi, ton seul compagnon, c'est ton balai ! tu es pathétique Potter ! Tu me ferais presque pitié ! Lâcha Draco d'un air dégoûté.

- C'en est trop ! Je ne supporterais pas ce sale con prétentieux une minute de plus ! S'énerva Harry en se levant précipitamment, faisant tomber sa chaise et jetant sa serviette avec rage dans son assiette entraînant son contenu sur les genoux de Draco, tachant sa robe hors de prix.

Il n'avait pas prévu de balancer ses petits pois sur le blond, mais cela lui fit néanmoins un bien fou. Ça lui fera peut-être ravaler sa langue de vipère à cette saleté de petit aristo prétentieux !

Draco resta quelques instant sans réaction regardant le désastre sur ses genoux. Il tremblait de rage.

- Ah si c'est comme ça Potter ! Déclara-t-il furieux. Tu veux la guerre, et bien tu l'auras ! Je faisais des efforts pour mon parrain jusqu'ici, mais à présent…

A ces mots, ce fut au tour d'une aile de dinde de voler pour finir par atterrir sur le haut du crâne de Harry, qui surpris par cette réaction, resta quelques instants bouche bée avant de répondre à son tour, donnant le coup d'envoi aux hostilités.

La lutte fut acharnée tel un match de catch, sauf que les chaises n'avaient pas encore servi à achever l'adversaire. Sirius et Severus observaient la scène, impuissants et se regardaient d'un air désespéré.

Le repas se termina donc en véritable champ de bataille : les restes du plat de résistance et les desserts volaient. La sauce devint de l'huile bouillante, les petits pois des balles, les carottes des sabres et la glace un paralysant. Cette guerre aurait pu réjouir Severus et Sirius si elle avait été réalisée dans le but de s'amuser. Mais, ici, rien de tout cela ! C'était une vraie lutte acharnée qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

De plus, ils devaient jouer le rôle de l'ONU, ce qui ne les empêchait pas, loin de là, d'être touchés par quelques projectiles perdus. Et c'est seulement après de longues parlementassions, qu'ils purent enfin suspendre le duel.

Ainsi, Harry et Draco partirent chacun de leur côté, furieux, leur mépris de l'un et de l'autre plus fort encore qu'avant ce dîner.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis Severus et Sirius regardèrent désespéré les restes du désastre qui maculaient encore le sol de la pièce.

- Quel gâchis, conclut Sirius en évitant de justesse d'écraser une carotte sur le parquet.

- Ne m'en parle pas Sirius, siffla Severus visiblement très énervé. Tu as encore eu une brillante idée ! Je te préviens il est hors de question que je t'aide à réparer les dégâts ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que ce plan était stupide !

- Oh Sev ! Je sais très bien que ce dîner a été un véritable désastre, mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant ! L'opération Serpendor est toujours d'actualité et crois moi elle va finir par aboutir un jour ou l'autre !

Severus se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air désabusé, mais ne put réprimer un sourire quand il entendit son compagnon lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Dire qu'on aurait tant pu s'amuser avec toute cette nourriture ! Il passa son doigt plein de crème glacée sur la joue de son amant avant de la lécher. Ils n'ont pas encore compris le meilleur usage que l'on peut faire de la cuisine on dirait. Il faudra leur laisser le temps de le découvrir je pense. En attendant je compte bien vous faire une petite démonstration monsieur Snape !

OoOoOoO

Harry regarda le ridicule bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné l'adresse du restaurant où son client lui avait donné rendez-vous.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'enseigne. Oui, c'était bien là. Etrange. L'enseigne d'un rose bonbon indiquait le nom du restaurant dans une écriture de jeune fille appliquée et chaque lettre soufflait dans les airs des cœurs roses de différentes tailles.

Vraiment étrange pour un rendez-vous professionnel.

Mais après tout, avec un nom comme la « Gondola dell'Amore » il fallait bien s'attendre à quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Après une nouvelle hésitation il se décida à entrer. A peine avait t-il franchi la porte qu'il resta littéralement scotché.

« Nom d'un scrout à pétard !! Quelle horreur !! »

La salle du restaurant, de dimensions assez modestes, était d'un kitch épouvantable ! Les murs en lambris étaient recouverts de tableaux de sagas amoureuses homosexuelles. Les lampions rouges et roses, accrochés au plafond, donnaient une ambiance qui se voulait intime et apaisante mais que Harry jugeait stressante. Sur la corniche de petits putti en stuc soufflaient des cœurs roses dans la salle et tout particulièrement sur les nouveaux clients qui franchissaient la porte, remarqua Harry en se débattant pour éviter que les fameux cœurs ne lui viennent sur le visage.

Mais l'horreur fut à son comble lorsque qu'une horde de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes (très bien bâtis) lui firent une haie d'honneur en lançant des pétales de roses sur son passage. Harry hésita à faire un pas de plus mais se dit qu'il valait mieux en finir au plus vite.

Il se décida donc à avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce en courant presque et en fermant les yeux, ce qui lui valut de se heurter au serveur qui l'attendait visiblement au bout de la haie d'honneur.

- Bienvenue Mr Potter.

_« _Comment connaît-il mon nom songea Harry. Mais bien sur, je suis le Sauveur après tout ! »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui…elle…non, définitivement lui, mais il aurait pu passer pour une « elle ».

- Heu, je crois…enfin il me semble mais je peux me tromper, qu'un certain Sureves Ckalb a fait une réservation ici. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit je peux tout à fait me tromper !

Le/la serveur regarda son livret de réservation, lui fit un sourire complice, au grand désespoir du jeune homme, et lui indiqua une table un fond, dans un coin relativement « intime ». Et où, comble de l'horreur, assis, les mains dans sa tête, se trouvait Draco Malfoy en personne.

« Ho non !! Qu'est ce que cet abruti fiche ici ? »

Harry s'avança aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait vers la table où se tenait Draco, en suppliant le dieu des rendez-vous foireux s'il existait, pour qu'il y ait une erreur.

Son ennemi se tenait la tête dans les mains et avait visiblement l'air énervé par la folle ambiance de romantisme niais qui suintait des murs même de ce restaurant.

Harry, même s'il ne le reconnaissait qu'à moitié, ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir à cette situation désastreuse. Cet endroit était tout simplement ignoble! Comment des couples pouvaient-ils avoir envie de dîner dans un endroit à l'allure romantico-rocaille qui rendait l'atmosphère totalement irrespirable! Et un rendez-vous professionnel alors? Son client aurait-il l'intention d'être plus qu'un simple client? Et la présence de Malfoy, visiblement invité par la même personne ne le rassurait en rien. C'était même pire! Quelles étaient donc les intentions de se Sureves Ckalb?

Après avoir fait tous les détours possibles pour arriver à la table indiquée par le/la serveur, Harry s'arrêta devant le sorcier blond et soupira:

- Malfoy.

Draco releva la tête et fit une grimace en découvrant le visage de son pire ennemi.

- Potter. Il ne manquait plus que toi pour achever la décoration dégoûtante de cet endroit de malheur!

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, J'imagine qu'on ne vous a pas appris la politesse chez les Mangemorts.

-D'après les souvenirs que j'ai d'un certain dîner les super héros sauveurs des affreux sorcier maléfique ne sont pas très polis non plus.

-On ne va pas y passer la nuit Malfoy! Que fais tu ici?

-Je te retourne la question.

Harry soupira, ce type avait vraiment le don de l'exaspérer. Il regarda dans ses yeux bleu gris, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs assez captivants, et grommela:

- J'ai un rendez vous d'affaire. Un certain Sureves Ckalb.

Malfoy se redressa d'un bond à l'annonce de ce nom.

- Sureves Ckalb? Moi aussi!

-C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit Harry en s'asseyant en face, Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre ce fameux Sureves et lui demander quelques explications.

Malfoy bougonna et sortit un magazine de Quidditch qu'il se mit à feuilleter pour ne pas avoir à regarder Harry. D'autant plus que, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il le trouvait assez attirant.

Harry de son coté laissa son regard déambuler. Il était effaré que des gens aient des goûts assez ignobles pour décorer leur restaurant comme cela. Sur chaque table des bougies aux senteurs exotiques inondaient la pièce d'un parfum entêtant qui devait finir par donner un mal de crâne épouvantable et une insensibilisation des narines pendant au moins deux semaines. Au fond, des musiciens habillés en marin exhibaient leur musculature impressionnante et jouaient des chansons d'amour italiennes.

« Beurk, songea Harry, et ils ne passent même pas de la bonne musique! »

Son regard passa ensuite à la décoration de la salle. Tout un tas de peinture dans un style d'une mièvrerie digne d'un Cabanel ou d'un Gérôme, décorait les murs de lambris de cet immonde restaurant totalement kitch.

Il s'attarda plus particulièrement sur une série de 5 huiles (marouflées sur toile) dont le titre en écriture gothique mordoré indiquait qu'il s'agissait de « L'Incroyable Epopée du Grand Amant Masqué ».

D'après les images mobiles des toiles, l'histoire paraissait simple à comprendre. Le Grand Amant Masqué, un héros tout en muscles, aux long cheveux bruns et soyeux et à la peau dorée, devait visiblement délivrer son Dulciné des griffes du grand sorcier noir Planctonnamort, qui apparemment n'avait de grand que le nom, ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi le Dulciné en question préférait revenir auprès de son Grand Amant.

- Je parie que tu essaies d'imaginer ce qu'il peut bien avoir de grand Potter.

Harry se retourna vers le visage narquois de Malfoy. Même s'il le niait intensément, au fond de lui, il trouvait que son sourire, même moqueur était craquant. En fait, tout chez ce Serpentard prétentieux était incroyablement craquant. Néanmoins, il lui répondit avec le plus de mépris possible.

- Je ne suis pas aussi pervers que toi Malfoy !

- Mouais. A d'autres. C'est quand même toi qui reluques les biceps des musiciens et du Grand Amant Masqué.

- Je n'admirais pas ses biceps!

Malfoy eut un grand éclat de rire qui fit vibrer le Gryffondor malgré lui.

- Tu reluquais quoi chez lui alors?

Harry gardait les poings serrés sous la table. Même s'il ne pouvait plus nier le charme de son ennemi juré, il avait une furieuse envie de lui mettre ses poings dans sa jolie figure, quitte à l'abîmer.

- Alors Potter! Tu as perdu ta langue?

Un autre éclat de rire retentit, Draco devait bien avouer qu'il adorait provoquer le soi disant Sauveur du monde des sorciers.

C'est à ce moment que deux pipistrelles roses pailletées aux ailes dorées voletèrent vers eux pour leur apporter la carte. Harry les chassa d'un vague geste de la main «Non merci pas encore. Nous attendons quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il se retourna ensuite vers Malfoy qui le regardait avec un air étrange.

- Cette fois c'est toi qui a perdu ta langue on dirait.

Draco sourit. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort cet insupportable Potter, pendant un moment le charme du Gryffondor l'avait laissé totalement sans voix.

Il soupira.

- Dire que je pourrai être en très bonne compagnie avec un beau joueur de Quidditch! Et au lieu de ça je suis avec toi Potter! Quelle déchéance!

- Cette situation ne m'enchante pas plus que toi.

- Dis moi, Potter, si tu n'étais pas là où serais tu?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

- J'essaie juste d'alimenter la conversation. Alors? Rendez-vous galant ou soirée télé en solitaire?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Malfoy!

- Mmmm. Laisse moi deviner. Soirée torride avec un bel Apollon très très doué au lit qui ...

- Ca suffit Malfoy!!!

- Quoi?

- Je ne suis pas aussi obsédé que toi!

- Oh allons. Tout le monde sait que tu as un faible pour les charmants jeunes hommes aux tendances dominatrices.

- Mais ça va pas! Et puis c'est quand même pas moi qui me suis tapé tout Serpentard!

- Tout Serpentard! Et une bonne partie de Griffondor aussi!

Draco se pencha vers Hary et ajouta dans un murmure provocateur.

- Et certain de tes très bons amis même.

Cette fois ç'en était trop.

Rendez vous d'affaire ou pas, cette soirée était une mascarade et s'il restait une minute de plus Harry risquait de se jeter comme un collégien sur son pire ennemi.

Voulant à tout prix éviter un tel scandale il se leva, jeta un regard noir à Draco et s'en alla le plus vite possible pour éviter d'avoir à parler avec le/la serveur.

Draco quand à lui riait aux éclats et regarda partir le jeune homme en admirant le mouvement de ses jolies fesses rondes.

OoOoOoO

Une semaine après le désastreux faux rendez vous, Draco se présenta à l'accueil du restaurant chic où il devait retrouver son parrain.

« Désolé Mr. Malfoy, votre invité n'est pas encore arrivé. Puis-je vous conduire au bar où vous pourriez prendre un rafraîchissement en l'attendant? » Demanda la réceptionniste.

Il lui lança un regard froid, avant de la suivre de sa démarche hautaine.

OoO

Harry repassa une énième la main dans ses cheveux, mais peine perdue il sourit en pensant que Sirius le décoifferait de toute manière. Il adorait ébouriffer ses mèches, qui d'ailleurs n'en avaient pas réellement besoin, il n'était pas un Potter pour rien.

Son parrain lui manquait depuis qu'il s'était installé avec l'homme chauve-souris. Oh il était heureux pour lui bien sûr, mais de voir tous les couples heureux qui gravitaient dans son entourage lui rappelait le propre désert affectif de sa vie amoureuse.

Il soupira en songeant à la dispute de la semaine dernière. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se faire pardonner, se disait-il en entrant dans le restaurant.

OoO

Un quart d'heure déjà qu'il patientait, un verre de vodka à moitié rempli à la main. Severus n'était jamais en retard d'habitude. Encore la mauvaise influence du Gryffondor qui lui servait de compagnon. Il avala le reste de sa boisson cul sec, et en recommanda un.

Une heure et trois verres et demi plus tard, il craqua.

Ça ne servait à rien de rester boire seul ainsi, son parrain ne viendrait plus. Il se leva du tabouret, légèrement déprimé, quand il le vit accoudé à quelques mètres de lui. Quoi de mieux, se dit-il, pour améliorer cette morne soirée que d'aller embêter le héros national, Saint Potter en personne.

OoO

Harry attendait, regardant pensivement les glaçons prendre feu dans son verre de Firewhisky. Il savait bien pourtant que Sirius n'était pas un modèle de ponctualité, mais une heure de retard, ça commençait à l'inquiéter un peu.

« Alors Potter, on picole tout seul? » lâcha soudain une voix traînante juste derrière lui.

Il ne manquait plus que ça! Quoi de mieux pour continuer cette mauvaise soirée que les sarcasmes de son meilleur ennemi? Lequel s'installa à coté de lui, sans paraître entendre ses protestations, tout en commandant à boire. Résigné, le brun tourna les yeux vers son nouveau compagnon de beuverie. Il était superbe, comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux d'or pâle rejeté en arrière, quelques mèches venant chatouiller ses joues blanches et recouvrant ses yeux couleur de pluie. Il portait une robe faite d'un riche tissu noir, des lignes serpentines couraient le long du col et des manches. Elles étaient d'une étrange couleur verte, qui envoyait des reflets argentés selon l'angle de la lumière. Un pantalon anthracite complétant cette tenue à la fois classe et sexy.

« Et toi? On t'a posé un lapin? Demanda le brun curieux.

- Pour qui tu me prends? Ça c'est ta vie pas la mienne.

- Pff! Tu viens polluer mon air juste pour le plaisir alors?

- Mais bien sûr! Te faire chier est l'un de mes sports favoris mon cher » fit le blond avec un grand sourire narquois.

Les piques et les verres s'enchaînaient alors que la soirée avançait. Draco avait passé un bras autour des épaules du Survivant qui gloussait à l'écoute du dernier désastre amoureux du blond. …

« Eh bien figure toi que je devais dîner avec Sirius, mais il semblerait qu'il m'ait oublié… soupira tristement Harry.

- Ah! Laisse tomber il doit roucouler avec Sev, répondit le blond.

Puis il lâcha son verre, et bloqua. Un ange passa. Puis saint Pierre, un farfadet et trois pipistrelles des cachots.

« …Merde…

- Malfoy qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive?

- J'avais rendez-vous avec Severus, moi, ce soir…

- Et? »

Draco haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire moqueur naissant sur ses lèvres. L'ex-Gryffondor le regarda, son esprit embrouillé par l'alcool ne réagissant pas aussi vite qu'il le devrait.

« Ils veulent vraiment nous caser ensemble alors… Remarqua le brun.

- Ouaip. On dirait bien, le blond le regardait, indéchiffrable. Face à ce regard de glace, Harry se sentit rougir.

-…Mais ils sont malades…comme si toi et moi pouvions nous entendre!

- Hmm, fit Draco en vidant son verre d'un trait.

- J'en ai marre. Même Sirius se met à vouloir diriger ma vie! Soupira le jeune homme en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Et si nous allions leur rendre une petite visite, histoire de leur expliquer qu'ils feraient mieux de se mêler de leurs propres affaires de cœur?

- Je ne sais pas, demain je travaille et… MALFOY! Mais lâche-moi!

- Non non non, mon petit pote Potter, tu m'accompagnes! On va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes!

Le Survivant se laissa entraîner, ou plutôt traîner vers la sortie par le blond.

- Au prochain rendez-vous arrangé de ce genre-là, je commets un parraincide! » Grogna-t-il.

Il attrapa son compagnon et transplanta, direction Spinner's End.

OoO

Ils atterrirent directement dans le salon vide de la demeure de Severus Snape. Les lumières étaient éteintes, le seul bruit qui crevait le silence étant leurs respirations.

« Bon tu me lâches maintenant? Chuchota Harry.

- Que? Oh… Rapidement le blond enleva ses bras de la taille du brun.

Il sourit, il pouvait parfaitement imaginé les adorables joues de son vis-à-vis prendre une jolie teinte vermillon. C'est vrai que Harry était plutôt mignon, et n'importe quel homme gay normalement constitué aurait du mal à résister à cette fraîcheur et cette innocence qu'il dégageait. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de relation avec lui, ils étaient trop différents et 12 ans d'insultes et coups ne s'oubliaient pas en un claquement de doigt.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? Murmura Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

- J'ai faim. Annonça Draco.

- Hein?

- Deux! Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ma phrase?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la mauvaise foi du blond.

- Écoute Potter, j'ai loupé un super dîner dans un grand restaurant, je suis à moitié bourré et j'ai envie de faire chier mon parrain adoré en pillant sa cuisine!

- C'est débile comme vengeance.

- M'en fous c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour l'instant, la vodka a anesthésié la plupart de mes neurones.

Harry se mit à rire bêtement.

- Ok je te suis! J'ai faim! » Dit il dans un grand rire.

OoO

« Mmmh… C'est bon! Encore!

- Tu aimes ça alors?

- Oh oui! J'en veux encore!

- Tiens, dit Draco en lui passant la bouteille de crème anglaise. Harry en versa une bonne rasade dans son bol rempli de glace au chocolat et de biscuit.

Draco était hypnotisé par les gestes du brun. Il léchait sa petite cuillère, savourait les biscuits recouverts de crème anglaise.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu dans cette cuisine…susurra Malfoy.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à faire subir les pires outrages à son dessert.

- Tu veux pas savoir? T'es sûr?

- Roooh vas y puisque ça te fait tellement plaisir, je t'écoute.

- Non c'est bon, ma conversation ne t'intéresse pas…

Draco lui tira la langue et se mit à bouder.

Silence.

- Allez accouche!

- Héhé tu ne peux pas me résister! Et bien figure toi que j'ai surpris Severus et Sirius en mauvaise posture! Annonça-t-il avec un sourire suggestif.

- Attends je te montre. Draco alla se placer sur la table. Harry déglutit face au déhanchement félin du blond.

- Alors Sev' était hum… comme ça… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'allongea sur la table sombre, écartant ses longues jambes musclées, le langoureux mouvement avait dévoilé une partie du ventre d'albâtre du blond. Il se redressa un peu et plongea ses pupilles acier dans le regard émeraude du brun.

« Et il gémissait alors que ton parrain se faisait un plaisir de le prendre humm…encore et encore… »

Il commença à bouger sensuellement des hanches, ses mains caressant son torse. Harry rougit à la vision de débauche qu'évoquait le blond. Il gémit et se tortilla une nouvelle fois, ne lâchant pas le Gryffondor des yeux.

« Voilà… » Sa voix était rauque, et ses yeux étincelaient de désir.

Il descendit souplement de son promontoire pour s'approcher du Gryffondor. Lequel déglutit face à l'air prédateur qu'affichait le blond, ses pupilles dilatées, léchant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

Il saisit facilement sa proie dans ses bras, l'amenant vers le centre de la pièce. Il déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur la table de leurs parrains, pour mieux ensuite le plaquer dessus comme une bête affamée.

Oh oui il avait faim! Faim du corps chaud qu'il sentait sous lui. Impatient de dévorer cette peau satinée, dorée et tellement appétissante, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, la goûter, la lécher, la déguster puis y mordre à pleines dents.

Il s'attaqua d'abord à cette bouche qui l'appelait déjà depuis un bout de temps.

Il prit son temps. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait savourer du Harry Potter, et il avait la chance d'en avoir un, servi sur un plateau, entièrement à sa merci.

Méthodiquement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, les caressant sensuellement, avant de la laisser se glisser à la recherche de sa semblable. Langoureusement elles se cherchaient, se frôlaient, s'enlaçaient dans l'antre humide de leurs bouches.

Il la délaissa cependant, ignorant le grognement du brun, pour venir titiller le lobe de son oreille, passant avec douceur sa langue dessus, pour ensuite le saisir de ses dents avides. Pendant qu'il jouait avec le morceau de chair sensible, arrachant de petits soupirs à sa tendre victime, ses mains n'étaient pas restées inactives.

Elles étaient partout à la fois, le caressant à travers le doux tissu du pull et la toile rêche du pantalon. Elles partaient en reconnaissance, apprenant à découvrir ce corps, à la peau si fine et douce, sous lui, pour mieux en tirer d'adorables sons. Sons qui maintenant emplissaient la pièce.

Très vite ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, Harry se tordant et gémissant alors que le blond enroulait sa langue autour de son sexe, alternant les caresses tendres avec de brusques va-et-vient, faisant monter doucement le plaisir.

Le brun l'arrêta cependant. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux le laisser reprendre ! Lui aussi voulait le goûter, lui faire ressentir le même plaisir. Il se retourna donc et se mit au dessus du corps pâle de Draco après l'avoir fait basculer sur la table. Alors qu'il le saisissait dans sa bouche, son amant faisait de même.

Harry avait chaud, si chaud. Il se sentait si bien, le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche, son propre membre enveloppé dans la chaleur humide de celle du blond. C'était si bon ! Son univers se limitait maintenant au corps en dessous de lui et aux merveilleuses sensations qu'il éprouvait dans les bras de son ex-ennemi.

Il ne sut qui jouit en premier, mais l'orgasme fut dévastateur. Il flottait, se laissait dériver dans un monde de délices suaves…

Draco n'avait pourtant pas perdu de temps ! Il était déjà à nouveau sur lui, ses doigts se baladant de nouveau sur toute la surface de son corps offert, encore tout tremblant. Puis il sentit ces doigts merveilleux descendre le long de son torse, retraçant ses abdominaux fermes, pour ensuite venir titiller l'entrée de son intimité puis commencer à le fouiller délicieusement, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Il le pénétra ensuite lentement, les yeux plongés dans le jade étincelant des yeux d'Harry. Ce dernier se cambra en haletant. C'était si bon! Il entama un lent mouvement, plongeant de plus en plus loin dans l'intimité du brun.

« Encore! Répétait inlassablement Harry sous les poussées de son amant.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres.oui » chuchota Draco, en accélérant les voluptueux va-et-vient qui les menaient vers l'extase.

Ils explosèrent ensemble dans un long cri, hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Draco se laissa retomber sur le corps encore tremblant du brun.

« Draco?

- Mmh?

-…Encore!

Le blond regarda l'érection du Gryffondor qui était encore dur. Il s'installa sur le brun et s'empala sur la verge durcie. Harry poussa un râle face à la vision offerte par Draco. Et doucement ils recommencèrent à bouger.

Toute la nuit ils firent l'amour, revisitant chaque coin de la cuisine de leurs parrains avec plaisir, et remerciant le concepteur des cuisines sorcières qui étaient si fonctionnelles! Ils testèrent le plan de travail, la porte du réfrigérateur, ainsi que chaque carreau du carrelage.

OoOoOoO

Severus étouffa un bâillement de sa main. Vêtu d'une robe de chambre noire il se dirigeait d'un pas mal assuré vers la cuisine. Une bonne tasse de café ne serait pas de trop pour le réveiller complètement. Il poussa la porte, attrapa sa tasse fétiche, et chercha la cafetière du regard.

Quelque chose ne va pas avec cette cuisine pensa-t-il en contemplant le désordre qui y régnait. Il réfléchit. Pourquoi sa cuisine poussait des gémissements?

Il essaya de se reconnecter à la réalité, mais il était vraiment bon à rien sans sa dose salvatrice de caféine matinale. Il décida de chercher la source de ces bruits étranges.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même. Bon alors un placard, un deuxième placard, le plan de travail, Harry prenant Draco en levrette près de la corbeille de fruit, un autre placard…

…

Stop!

On revient quelques centimètres en sens inverse... Une fois que les neurones fatigués du cerveau snapien se connectèrent, il réalisa que SON filleul s'envoyait en l'air avec le Survivant dans SA cuisine. Après une minute le temps de vérifier si il n'était pas en plein rêve, après tout il n'avait toujours pas son café, Severus se retourna et reposa sa tasse. De toute manière l'accès à la cafetière l'obligeait à passer devant le couple occupé. Il remonta dans sa chambre, ils venaient de lui donner une bonne idée pour commencer la journée et qui remplacerait efficacement sa boisson noire préférée.

« Sirius ? Tu es réveillé? » Lui susurra-t-il langoureusement à l'oreille avant de la happer.

OoOoOoO

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, représentants de notre chère communauté sorcière. Si je vous accueille ici, aujourd'hui, c'est pour célébrer le baptême magique de la petite Harmonie, et marquer ainsi son entrée officielle dans le monde sorcier auquel elle appartient déjà de par sa naissance. _

_Cet évènement permet à l'enfant de partir dans sa vie de sorcier dans les meilleurs dispositions et de lui fournir toutes les protections dont…_

- Oh par Merlin Sev, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est encore pire que les autres fois ! Ce mage est encore plus désespérément ennuyeux que les deux précédents ! Je …

- Sirius ! Tais-toi ! Cela fait à peine quelques secondes que la cérémonie est commencée et tu te plains déjà ! Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort et te tenir correctement …

- Mais… Sev… tu sais tout comme moi que cela va durer des heures et …

- Je t'ai dit chut Sirius !

Sirius marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles mais ne répliqua pas. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le ton que venait d'employer son compagnon et préférait ne pas insister dans ces moments là.

_Harmonie_, _va donc recevoir aujourd'hui une bénédiction, et va être placée sous la protection de sa marraine, choisie par ses parents, et qui aura le devoir de protéger cette petite fille si ces parents ne se trouverait plus, pour une quelconque raison, quelle qu'elle soit, en mesure de le faire eux-mêmes. _

- Sirius !

- Quoi ? Sev ! Je n'ai rien dit !

- Oh non, tu n'as rien dit ! Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de remuer sur ton siège comme un gamin. Tu vas finir par réveiller Blaise si tu ne tiens pas plus tranquille.

- Et bien lui au moins il a de la chance de pouvoir dormir pendant cette cérémonie soporifique, répliqua Severus en baillant ostensiblement.

- Tu es incorrigible Sirius ! Ça ne va pas te tuer quand même d'écouter tranquillement pendant une heure !

- Une heure ? Mais tu rêves mon pauvre Sev ! La dernière fois ça a duré deux heures et le mage était plus rapide que celui-ci !

- Tonton Sev ?

- Oui, Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?

- Pourquoi tu grondes tonton Sirius ? Il a pas été sage ?

- …

Les deux hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de se retenir d'éclater de rire, ce qui n'aurait pas été du meilleur goût.

- Et bien, oui Severus, on peut dire que ton tonton Sirius n'est pas très sage, répondit-il en tentant de garder son sérieux. Mais chut, maintenant Severus, il faut écouter le mage qui est en train de baptiser ta petite sœur.

- Dis Tonton Sev ? Pourquoi que toi tu m'appelles pas comme les autres gens ?

- Et bien parce que c'est ton nom ! lui répondit-il en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux qui n'avaient pourtant pas besoin de cela pour partir dans tous les sens. Et puis c'est un très joli prénom tu ne trouves pas mon poussin ?

- Mais personne m'appelle Severus sauf toi tonton Sev ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton tonton Sev est très fier de ton deuxième prénom Jamie et qu'il est tellement têtu qu'il refuse de faire comme tout le monde.

- Mais pourquoi que moi j'en ai deux de prénoms moi ? Blaise et Monie ils en ont qu'un eux !

- Et bien ça arrive des fois mon chéri. Ca s'appelle un prénom composé. Tes papas ont voulu te donner deux prénoms parce qu'ils pensaient que ça te conviendrait mieux qu'un seul prénom.

- Mais pourquoi que on m'appelle jamais avec mes deux prénom alors tonton Sev ?

- Et bien parce que ça serait un peu long mon chéri de toujours dire James-Severus quand on veut te parler, alors les gens qui te connaissent bien et qui t'aiment, préfèrent te donner un petit surnom.

- Mais… Tenta de répliquer le petit garçon.

- Chut maintenant. Conclut Severus en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche. Il faut écouter. Il refit asseoir le petit sur ses genoux.

_Donc Madame Weasley-Granger, vous venez donc vous engager, devant nous tous ici réunis, à devenir la marraine de la jeune Harmonie et à lui apporter votre protection, d'aider ses parents dans son éducation et s'occuper d'elle si par malheur ses parents ne pourraient plus être en mesure de le faire. Nous allons maintenant pouvoir commencer le rituel de baptême._

- Comment ça peut durer aussi longtemps ces cérémonies ?

- Sirius…

- Mais Sev. C'est trop long. Et puis personne ne remarquera si on discute un petit peu pour passer le temps. S'il te plaiiiit seeeev.

- Explique moi comment je fais pour te supporter Sirius ! Tu es vraiment impossible !

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes mon amour, susurra Sirius à l'oreille de son compagnon en lui posant une main sur la cuisse.

- Arrête ça Sirius !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il l'air mutin.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais il me semble que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre de cho… ose… arrête ça je t'ai dit !

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Sev, commenta Sirius en enlevant à contre cœur sa main de la cuisse chaude de l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Comment peux-tu penser à de telles choses alors que nous sommes dans un lieu saint, et que nous avons les enfants sur les genoux !

- Les enfants dorment Sev !

-Non ze dors pas, prononça d'une petite voix encore toute ensommeillée le petit garçon de trois ans sur les genoux de Sirius.

- Non moi non plus ze dors pas tonton Sirius, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ajouta James-Severus en se tortillant sur les genoux de son tonton Sev.

- Tiens toi tranquille mon chéri s'il te plait lui demanda Severus et le rassoyant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que on doit être sage dans un endroit comme celui-là, et qu'il faut écouter le mage.

- Mais tonton Seeev, ronchonna l'enfant, tonton Sirius, lui, il est pas sage tu m'as dit. Il arrête pas de bouger et de parler lui. Pourquoi que moi z'ai pas le droit ?

- Mais tu as bien vu tout à l'heure mon chéri que j'ai grondé ton tonton Sirius. Alors maintenant tu vas t'asseoir correctement et écouter bien sagement.

- Mais z'ai pas envie tonton ! Ze m'ennuie ! Ze veux allez zouer dehors ! Riposta le gamin en se tortillant de plus belle pour tenter d'échapper aux mains fermes de l'homme qui le maintenait. C'est quand que c'est fini ?

- Pfff c'est pas… commença Sirius.

- Bientôt mon poussin, bientôt, répondit Severus à son neveu en le coupant, lui jetant un regard noir.

- Mais tonton ze veux faire pipi moi ! Se lamenta le petit garçon et se tortillant de plus belle.

- Il faut que tu te retiennes mon chéri. On ne peut pas aller aux toilettes maintenant, répondit Severus ignorant le grand sourire de son compagnon, visiblement très heureux de l'aide inattendue que lui offrait son jeune neveu.

- Moi aussi tonton Sius ze veux pipi, ajouta le petit Blaise, mais c'était déjà trop tard, ce que Sirius ne put que constater en sentant un liquide chaud lui couler sur les cuisses.

- Oh non ! Blaise ! Tu as fait pipi mon chéri ! Tonton est tout mouillé maintenant ! Comment on va faire !

Le petit commença à pleurnicher.

- Oh ne pleure pas mon poussin, le consola Sirius. Tonton Sirius va aller te changer pour que tu te sentes mieux. Et puis il va falloir que je trouve une solution pour ça aussi ajouta t-il en désignant la large tâche humide qui imprégnait sa robe. Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te laisser seul lors de cette palpitante cérémonie, mon amour, s'excusa-t-il à l'intention de Severus, en tentant de réprimer le grand sourire qu'il sentait naître sur son visage, mais je ne peux pas laisser Blaise dans cet état, ni moi d'ailleurs.

Severus fulminait. Comment faisait-il pour toujours se tirer de toutes les situations aussi facilement. C'était tellement agaçant. Il allait maintenant devoir supporter la fin du baptême tout seul !

- J'emmène Jamie, annonça Sirius en se levant, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans la même situation que moi ! Il a besoin d'aller aux toilettes ! Je te retrouve tout à l'heure à la sortie.

Il allait attraper le petit garçon des genoux de son compagnon, quand arriva ce qui devait arriver : Le petit garçon, ne parvenant plus à se retenir avait lui aussi fini par mouiller la robe noire de son tonton Sev.

- Et bien je crois que je vais t'accompagner dehors, _mon_ _amour_, annonça-t-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Il semble que je me trouve à mon tour dans une situation délicate.

Ils se levèrent donc, le plus discrètement possible, prenant dans leurs bras les deux petits garçons désormais en pleurs, ce qui ne les aidait cependant pas à passer inaperçus. C'est donc soulagé qu'il sortirent enfin au grand air, et purent laisser libre cours au fou rire qui s'était emparé d'eux, faisant redoubler de pleurs les deux bambin mouillés qui croyaient que l'on se moquait d'eux.

- Oh par Merlin Sev ! Quelle journée ! s'exclama Sirius en essayant de se reprendre un peu. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que je sortirais précipitamment du baptême de la fille de Harry ET Draco, parce que leurs deux aînés nous auraient fait pipi dessus je crois que j'aurais fait interner le responsable de ces divagations immédiatement.

- Tu as raison Sirius, admit Severus entre deux éclats de rire. Rien ne présageait un destin aussi heureux pour eux deux. Je dois dire que nous avons fait du bon boulot ! Se félicita-t-il. Surtout quand on voit le résultat ! Ajouta-t-il en passant la main dans la tignasse de James-Severus.

- Totooooooon Sev, pleurnichait ce dernier ze suis tout mouillé ! Z'ai froid !

- Oui mon poussin, on va aller vous changer ton frère et toi et puis vous allez faire une petite sieste ! Vous êtes tous les deux très fatigués je crois.

- Ze peux pas dodo, répliqua-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ça Jamie ? Lui demanda Sirius en ébouriffant à son tour les cheveux blonds du gamin.

- Paque z'ai laissé Pinpin sur le banc !

Severus et Sirius se regardèrent désespérés avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois en transplanant chez eux.

OoOoOoO

« Dis moi pourquoi on l'a choisi celui là ?

-Tu as dit toi même que le dernier mage était insupportable…

-Celui là est pire…

-Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais de râler ?

-Non… pourquoi ?

Harry soupira le plus discrètement possible. Il avait beau y être habitué, le caractère de Draco n'était vraiment pas des plus faciles à canaliser en public… A bien y réfléchir, en privé non plus…

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Potter…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

-Tu te dis que cet autel a l'air fort confortable.

-Je… QUOI ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer d'avantage, le mage venait de lui lancer un regard noir… comme si c'était sa faute !

-Dray c'est le baptême de notre fille !

-Oui, et normalement il n'est pas sensé durer des heures alors il faut bien que je m'occupe.

-Insupportable"

-Incroyablement sexy …

-Pitié Dray…

-Rah tu sais comment me parler toi…

-HEIN ?

Cette fois ci le regard noir s'accompagna d'un raclement de gorge assez significatif.

-Messieurs Potter et Malfoy si vous voulez bien _daigner_ vous approcher de l'autel pour venir célébrer l'ultime sortilège"

-Oh que oui.

-Dray…

Dodelinant de la tête de désapprobation le mage retourna à son incantation. Soudain les mises en garde de son prédécesseur lui parurent limpides.

_« Surtout après la cérémonie… ferme tout à clé ! Tu ne les connais pas, des vrais sauvages! »_

Il comprenait maintenant… et il comprenait surtout les trois enfants… Ha ces jeunes…

FIN


End file.
